Marks of Passion
by TheScarletNinja
Summary: Hiei and Yumi are having a rough patch in their relationship. Yumi is usually a blunt person and doesn't care what comes out of her mouth, but this time it wasn't her who told her friends about this problem. Hiei may be the cause of this problem but what can Yumi do about it?


**Marks of Passion**

As many of the people in the town went about their business three girls, in their late teens maybe, sat around a table outside the local cafe.

One of the girls had long black hair and wore a pair of red high top jeans tucked into white boots. Her shirt was a tight black long sleeve turtleneck and she wore a red leather jacket over it. This girl was Yumi Urameshi

Another girl with shoulder length brown hair sat to the others' right. She wore a light blue skirt and a yellow sweater over a white shirt. This was Keiko Yukimora.

The last of the trio was a blue haired ponytail wearing girl by the name of Botan. She had on a green button down with a black vest over it and denim jeans.

The chipper blue haired girl was the first to speak. "Tell me Yumi, … how are things between you and that little black demon?" she smiled.

"That's not really any of your business, Botan." the small girl scowled.

"True, it may not be our business …" said the brunette. "But lately you've been wearing your clothes awkwardly."

"Define awkwardly, Keiko." Yumi said with a snide tone. "I'm just wearing a long sleeve." She tugged on the end of the sleeve to pull it over her hand more.

"A turtleneck, in the middle of summer?" Keiko questioned. "I don't buy it." she shook her head.

"You're wearing a sweater and blue over there is wearing long sleeves, too." The black haired girl pointed out.

"But there not trying to hide something." came a dull toned voice.

"Shizuru?" Yumi turned to look at the woman behind her.

Shizuru, without warning, grabbed Yumi's wrist and pulled the sleeve of her shirt up. All up Yumi's arm were bite marks, small, red, and bruised. The girls gasped at the sight.

"How did you know?" Yumi asked rolling her sleeve back down. "I haven't told a soul."

"I'm an experienced woman, Yumi. I can tell when someone is trying to hide their sexual marks." Shizuru sighed sitting next to Yumi. "Where else are they?"

"Wait … Hiei did that to you?" Botan exclaimed. Suddenly her oar appeared in her hands. "Let me at the bastard!"

"Botan, calm down." Yumi said waving her hands. "It's alright."

Keiko looked from Botan to the black hair girl. "How is it alright? Hiei is hurting you."

"No he's not. They don't hurt at all." Yumi pulled the collar of her shirt down. Along her lower neck and collarbone were many more bite marks. "They just don't heal all that fast."

"So he does it why?" Keiko asked.

"When we are about to have sex. Though we never go all the way." Yumi said bluntly.

"So he bites you a few dozen times and that's it?" Shizuru said.

"Pretty much." Yumi sighed. "Just when we are about to, he stops and leaves the room for sometime. Then when he comes back he just sits on the end of the bed."

"Sounds more like he took care of business himself." Shizuru chuckled dryly.

"You really think Hiei would rather do _that_ then with Yumi?" Botan asked.

"It makes sense. Or maybe he's finished a little too early." Shizuru smirked.

"I don't think that's the case." Yumi chuckled. "Hiei isn't …"

"I'm not what?" said a cold voice.

The girls looked over to see Hiei. He surprisingly was not wearing his normal attire but instead human clothes: a black, loose, jersey under a brown jacket, denim jeans, and running shoes.

He walked up to Yumi and stared at her. Their eyes locked. His expression remained unchanged but a light pink dusted across his cheeks.

"Hey, shorty." Shizuru spoke up. "Can you explain these?" she said pulling down Yumi's shirt, almost tearing it, to reveal her red bites.

Hiei's eyes traced the marks on the small girl's neck. The girls watched as a mix of emotions crossed Hiei's face. His eyes flickered with embarrassment then changed to an evil glint as a smirk tried to appear on his face. He quickly turned away from the group, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Yumi, that kind of stuff is none of their business." Hiei said.

"I swear, Hiei, I had no intention of telling them. They just found out." Yumi said placing her hand on his arm.

Hiei scoffed and began to walk away. "Well, if you want to see that stupid performance at the park we should already be there. Let's go." he called back. Yumi smiled to herself and waved to her friends as she walked away with her black demon.

XXX XXX

When the two were leaving the park Yumi continued to glance repeatedly over to Hiei. Finally the small demon glared back at the young girl.

"If there is something you want to say then out with it." he snapped.

Yumi looked Hiei dead in the eyes. "Was Shizuru right? Hiei, are you a premature lover?"

Hiei's eyes widened. Yumi was always a very blunt person. Hiei actually liked that about her. But this time she went to far. Hiei did not want to be in this situation. Having to explain why every time things started to get heated between them he stopped and left her hanging.

"I need to know why. I can't put up with it much longer." Yumi said hugging herself. "It makes me self conscious. I'm beginning to think you don't want to have sex with me. That you'd rather take care of it yourself."

"Stop talking. You are reading too much into this." Hiei stated to walk away.

Yumi stood there for a moment than grabbed Hiei's arm. "Just tell me. No matter the answer. I need to know."

The other people still in the park began to stare at the small couple. Hiei turned to Yumi. She had the feeling even his third eye was glaring at her too. Hiei closed the gap between them quickly.

He whispered in her ear. "I refuse to talk about this here. But I will say that what you accuse me of is not true. I would not sink so low as to do such a thing."

Yumi pulled back to look at the black demon. "So than is it me?"

Hiei didn't think through the words she spoke so he responded with the truth. In response to her question he nodded. He was soon answered back with a hard slap in the face, literally. Hiei stared, wide eyed, at the black haired girl, her face filled with fury. The demon's face stung from the impact.

"You asshole!" she snapped then turned on her heel and ran in the other direction.

All thought had gone from Hiei's mind. He was completely caught off guard by her sudden reaction. He placed his fingers lightly on the red cheek he was sporting. He hissed out a curse when the soft brush of his fingers hurt. He stared after Yumi's retreating form then sighed.

XXX XXX

When Yumi got to her house and, ignoring her mother's calls, headed straight for her room. She slammed her door shut and threw herself on the bed. She was never one to be so easily swayed by her emotion. She never was one to cry and she was never this self conscious. How could Hiei have changed her so much?

She was so unsure of their relationship. He would spend most of the day with her. He took her places she wanted to go. Stayed with her all night, he never really talked, just sat and watched her go about her day. However, he was always gone by morning. He'd be there waiting for her after school and walk with her and even her school friends. Her friends would joke about how he was becoming like her shadow. Yumi didn't disagree. Their 'relationship' was very confusing. Did Hiei like her or not?

Yumi smothered her cries in her soft pale blue pillow. She never thought that one day she would be crying over a man. Yumi was proud and stubborn, straight forward and hard-assed. So why was she so upset?

Because the only person she ever felt anything for didn't want her. Didn't love her or even like her the way she did.

The small ex-spirit detective laid on her bed just waiting for the tears to stop. She closed her eyes trying to fall asleep, so she wouldn't have to deal with the pain in her chest anymore.

There was a knock on her window. Yumi ignored it. She knew exactly who it was. The window opened up anyway. The invasion of cold air made the black haired girl shiver but she refused to move. Not that her body would anyway. She felt the side of her bed sink under the weight of the person. Yumi continued to remain still, keeping her eyes closed.

She felt the stray strands of hair that covered her face move as fingertips gently brushed against her skin. Her tear stained cheeks were wiped by a thump. Then the hand moved and slightly stroked her long black hair. Yumi did her best not to smile at the feeling of softness coming from this person beside her. She knew who it was. She knew it was him. He was the only person she knew who came in through the window.

"I'm starting to wonder if I'm the stupid one among those I know." Hiei breathed. Yumi continued to fake sleep as Hiei spoke. "You and I see life and the world around us so differently, and yet we see each other the same."

The weight left the bed and Yumi peeked quickly at the black wearing demon. He stood near the window. He was still and quiet. He glanced back at Yumi, who closed her eyes quickly before he noticed.

"How is it that you, who at the time were a mere human, turned me into this? I once walked through oceans of blood, I was feared. Now I spent all of my time walking next to you, I'm … loved." Hiei sighed.

The window squeaked as Hiei opened it. The wind blew in, chilling Yumi. Once more Hiei looked back at the small girl.

"What have you done to me?" he asked out loud. He never expected an answer.

Yumi lifted herself off her bed and turned to Hiei. "I could ask you the same thing."

Hiei was half out the window when Yumi spoke. He stared back at her. Her golden brown eyes, still red from crying, burrowed into his ruby red eyes.

"You make me self conscious about how I act and how I look. All that use to matter was if people noticed the real me. Living in Yusuke's shadow isn't easy. Everyone didn't expect much. I wanted to show them I could be more. Bigger. Better." Yumi sat at the edge of her bed, staring at her feet. "Then you came along … and all I cared about was if _you_ noticed. If you saw the real me."

Hiei sat on the seal of the window. He remembered back before the fight with Sensui and the other human psychics, the Survival Test between the two twin Spirit Detectives. Yusuke lost by two hours to Yumi. Her sheer, relentless, determination kept her going even after her body gave up. He remembered hearing her thoughts just before she finally collapsed.

_I will be acknowledged. I will be noticed. … Did you see me … Hiei?_

Yumi and Hiei stared at each other for a few minutes. Not a word passed their lips or minds. But the moment wasn't awkward or silent. All the things they wished they could say or wanted to say, was said through their eyes.

In an instant Hiei was hovering over top of Yumi. They laid across the bed, Yumi reached up and pulled the small demon's face closer. Their noses brushed against each other. They hadn't done anything but their breath and heart rate was already raising.

"Don't leave this time." Yumi said softly. She pressed her lips to his.

The kiss started out soft and sweet then passion and longing sunk into the two. Their tongues soon were fighting for dominance. Yumi's fingers tangled in the spiky black hair of the demon above her. Hiei's hands stayed on either side of Yumi's shoulders, clenching the sheets of her bed.

He tried as hard as possible to restrain his urge to grab her and slam her against the wall, taking her right then and there. But he knew what she wanted out of this. She wanted conformation. Conformation that he was not a premature lover, that he could in fact satisfy her fully. His pride and reputation was on the line. She was, by the end of this, not only going to beg him for more, but scream his name repeatedly. When the urge in Hiei's body calmed he began the slow process of kissing her entire body.

He licked along her jaw line, then bit into her neck like a hungry vampire. The noises coming from Yumi made Hiei's lower region twitch. He paused for a moment to regain himself then continued. He peel off her jacket and shirt as slowly as he could manage, which at this moment wasn't much. Then he licked the two day old teeth marks on her shoulder.

Yumi, now in a sitting position, untied the bottom of Hiei's jacket from his waist. She pulled at his jersey till it was untucked and Hiei finished pulling it over his head. He discarded it into the darkness of the room. Yumi laid back down on the bed pulling him with her. She kissed him softly again and Hiei knew what he had to do next.

His hands brushed the sides of the small girl. She giggled at the sensation. Hiei felt a chill run down his spine, but a good one. He didn't typically like laughter, it was annoying. However, Yumi's face when she smiled or laughed was different. Her happiness was rarely visible, he knew that. So when a smile crossed her face Hiei knew it was only for him and he cherished it, secretly. He smiled mentally.

Hiei tried once again to push away the urge as he unclasped her bra. When it flopped to the floor, Hiei began to suck on a perked nipple. He licked it then bit down. Yumi squeaked a gasp at the small twinge of pain. The urge came back quickly and the small demon's grip tightened on Yumi's waist. Yumi knew he was holding back significantly. He wasn't biting as much.

Yumi reached down and unbuttoned his pants. As she began to remove Hiei's pants his hands grabbed her wrists, stopping her. In his head he was questioning his current action but Hiei knew that for it all to be worth it he needed to wait a little longer. Hiei placed Yumi's hands at her sides.

Yumi pouted a bit. When Hiei saw her face he chuckled darkly then bit her lip before kissing her intensely. When the kiss broke Hiei ran his tongue down her body to her pants that remained on. Hiei moved to Yumi's side as he removed her pants.

Once the article of clothing was abandon on the floor Hiei knelt between Yumi's legs. He leaned down and licked her inner thigh, tracing a line to her core. His teeth grazed her leg as he made his way back up. He traced another line then bit her thigh just inches from her entrance. Yumi gasped loudly, then shuddered.

Hiei liked the response he got from the dark haired girl and began rubbing his finger on her sex through the material of her panties. Yumi squirmed under his touch, gasping and moaning.

Finally Hiei pulled off the last barrier between him and his mate. He paused for a moment to look over the small girl before her. Her glazed over eyes stared dead into his eyes as she panted hard. He scanned over the bite marks that covered her upper body and smirked. His hand lowered to her core and he ran a finger across her wetness.

Yumi gasped, arching her back. "Hiei … please … no more." She grabbed his wrist to stop his movement. "I … can't take it."

Hiei smirked as he pulled his hand away from Yumi's entrance. Yumi pulled her hand away from him and panted hard. As her guard drop and she began to relax a new sensation come over her. When she looked down all she saw has the spiky black hair of her boyfriend,

"Hiei!" Yumi gasped. "Don't do that!" Her hand fist in his hair as she tried to push him away from her.

"Do you really want me to stop, Yumi?" Hiei asked darkly.

Yumi whimpered when he moved away from her core. Hiei chuckled darkly and continued his previous action. The small girl squirmed under him and moaned as she felt the dark demons' tongue move along the inside of her womanhood. Before Yumi know it her knees locked and her back arched as she felt the release of her pleasure flow out of her through her lower half.

When Yumi regained herself she looked to Hiei and saw him licking his fingers and lips. "How wonderful you taste, Yumi." he said darkly.

"Shut up." Yumi breathed through pants.

Hiei moved over her and stared down at her. He glanced down for a moment to make sure his erection was lined up with her.

Yumi stared at Hiei for a moment then down at the action he was getting ready for. She inhaled deeply to relax enough for it then spoke, "Hiei, don't stop for any reason. I want you so bad, but please …"

Before Yumi could vocalize her wish for him to be gently, as it was her first time, he thrust into her hard, holding nothing back. Yumi screamed at the feeling of Hiei pushing into her.

"Hiei, please … I …" Yumi tried to say, but lost her thought when Hiei began to move inside her.

Without another word or thought Hiei thrust hard into Yumi, finally releasing all the sexual tension and frustration between them. He was finally able to please her like she wanted, like he wanted. She was all his now and he wasn't going to stop until she screamed his name, until she begged for more, even though she knew it was impossible for her to cum again.

Before Hiei even felt near his release Yumi had climaxed. The muscles in her core squeezed him as she shudder. Pushing past the tightness now holding him Hiei continued. He was going to make her cum more, not to mention he still hadn't. His grip tightened on her hips as he continued to slam into her.

When Yumi came again Hiei need to find his release. Why hadn't he cum yet? He wondered to himself. Before he would be finished before they even started. She was just so cute when she made those noises. He loved hearing them come from her mouth when he did things to her and it was those noises of pleasure that caused him to find his release all to soon.

Hiei had to do something so he could climax as well. He could feel it was just in reach but he still wasn't quite there. As Yumi breathed hard having just climaxed herself Hiei pulled out of her and grabbed her sides. Yumi whimpered when Hiei removed himself from her.

Hiei smirked at the sound of her protest then quickly flipped her over onto her stomach. He hoped a new position would help him find his release. As he pushed into her Yumi let out a loud moan. Quickly Hiei thrust fast and hard into her womanhood. Yumi clenched the sheets as Hiei continued moving in and out of her.

Yumi began to squeeze Hiei's manhood as she came closer and closer to her release. Just as she began to shudder under him Hiei felt a white pleasure wash over him and he stilled as he too came. A groan of pure euphoria escaped his lips. Under him he heard Yumi scream almost incoherently but he could almost make out words.

Hiei pushed off of her before he could collapse on her. As he sat back on the bed breathing hard. He needed to rest for a moment before continuing. But he was unable to.

Yumi quickly sits on top of Hiei placing him back inside her. "Hiei." she breathed. "I want more. More." She shifted her hips on him.

Hiei growled at the sensation of his mate moving on him. He grabbed her hip and lifted her up before slamming her back down on him. This motion continued furiously until both came again together. And this time Hiei heard it.

"H-HIEI!" Yumi exclaimed before resting her head on his shoulder. "Hiei I don't think I can go anymore."

"Heh. Me neither." Hiei breathed. He wrapped his arm around Yumi's waist and lifted her off of him.

Gently he laid her down on the bed before getting up. As he edged himself off the bed he felt arms wrap around his waist pulling him back.

"Please don't leave." Yumi breathed. "You can't do that. I won't ever forgive you if you do." Her voice became more fierce at the end.

Hiei sighed. How did he know that was going to happen? He glanced back at the girl as she glared up at him. Defeat was inevitable. Hiei grabbed her hands and untied them from his waist as he moved to lay beside the small girl.

"You'll be here when I wake up right?" Yumi asked.

Hiei wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer. He placed the blanket over them and sighed.

"Yes, if that is what you want." Hiei said.

Hiei never felt close to anyone more than Kurama, and that was a small mount, barely more than acquaintances. Yumi however made him feel different. When he was with her he just wanted her happy and he never understood why he felt that way about her. He never felt compassion to anyone and even his comrades were expendable. So why? Why this girl?

There was no answer. It was just something about her …

"Hiei, you may not want to hear this, but …" Yumi sighed. "I love you."

Hiei's eyes widened then he sighed again. "I knew that already."

"You don't have to say it back." Yumi smiled. "Cause I already know you do too."

Hiei squeezed Yumi unconsciously. That was it. That was why he could feel like this toward her and no one else. It was because she loved him. And in return, though he would never say it, he loved her. There was no other answer.


End file.
